Please come back
by Stung by Stars
Summary: Jerome has been having dreams about his past. About his sister Andrea who ran away five years ago and he hasn't seen her since. Now, someone finds her and she's forced into Anubis house. Despite the new name: Andrea Woods, Jerome recognizes her and wants to make up for lost time. This leaves a jealous Mara, a confused house, and a even more depressed Andrea. Will the house find out
1. Jerome's Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or the characters. Only Andrea Clarke and the plot :)**_

_**Jerome's POV**_

I was having another nightmare.

The last few weeks have been torture, with the nightmares non-stop. My newest one, and the worst one, was happening now.

_I looked down at Poppy. She was 8 years old at the moment. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail and her blue eyes shone with tears. _

"_It's okay, Pops. Mom and Dads are suppose to fight-it's human nature." even though I was 11, I was trying to act older than I was._

_As usual, mom and dad where having their daily screaming match. Poppy shook her head while covering her ears. _

_She looked up at me. "Tell them to stop. Please." She whispered. _

_I sighed, I knew I couldn't stop them from yelling at one another. "Um, why don't we go outside. It'll be quiter there." _

_Poppy nodded her head and we left the room. We slipped passed mom and dad and out the door. As soon as we where outside, Poppy started running around. _

_I looked to my left at the bench swing hanging off the porch. On the swing was my sister, Andrea. Her long golden hair was curly and her gray-green eyes where emotionless. Her skin was tanned well from sitting outside sun up to sun down._

"_Hey Annie." My first mistake was using the nickname out step-dad calls her. _

_Andrea's eyes switched to me, they narrowed. "What do you want, Jerome? And don't call me that." She growled._

_I nodded. "Right." I sat next to her. "Why are you out here all the time?" _

"_I hate them." _

_I looked at her in shock. "You don't mean that, Andrea. Your just upset."_

_Andrea shook her head. "No. I know my feelings, I hate them. It only took till now to realized it, though." She took a breath before saying something that made my heart drop into my stomach. "I'm leaving soon." _

"_where?"_

"_I don't know. But I'm not coming back." _

_I looked down. "We'll miss you. Poppy and I."_

_Andrea let herself give a small smile, the first in a while. "I love you both, too. It's them that will ruin it all." Andrea gave me a tight hug. "I love you, Gerbil."_

I shot up in bed.

Andrea. God I missed her. She's my older sister by a year. She finally ran away when she was 12. It made my heart hurt to think about her.

I still don't know where she is. Mom said she made her choice and that if she really loved us, then she'd stay. I hated mom for this. I was month after our step dad had left that she left.

"Jerome, are you okay?" Asked Alfie from his bed.

I nodded. "Fine. Just a bad dream."

Aflie mumbled something and buried himself back under his blanket.

I laid back down and shut my eyes. Pictures floated around of Andrea. Her gold hair, gray-green eyes, the way she'd tell you what was wrong easily. I remembered how she'd smell exactly like honey and roses. Across her arms where always mosquito bites from being outside to long.

_I miss you Annie. What can I say? _

Eve though it's been about five years of no word from her, I still look. I search her on the internet, I spend the summer traveling around England for her. No luck.

_**A/N: What do you think? I'm pretty sure nothing like this has been done before in Anubis history. And, come on, can't you see something else in Jerome's life he's missing? About 3 or so reviews till the next chapter?**_

_**-Lauren **_


	2. Andrea is discovered

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ONLY THE PLOT AND ANDREA CLARKE/ANDREA WOODS**_

* * *

_**Andrea's POV**_

"Here is your change, sir, and have a nice day." I said in a fake cheery voice as I handed the customer his 33cents.

The man smiled at me and dropped the change into my almost full tip jar.

I think it's the British accent that makes people want to tip me... and some younger guys flirt with me. I live in Ireland. I live in a ratty apartment and work at a cafe full time.

My boss, Mr. Hartwig, came out of the side room. "Last costumer, lass," He said in his deep Irish accent that I always found comfort in. "'Bout time to lock up."

I nodded. "After I sweep, I'm do so." I said.

Mr. Hartwig smiled. "Thank you, lass. Oh! By the way, I need you to work tomorrow. Do you mind?"

I shook my head. "No, actually I need the money.

I went into the side room and grabbed the broom as Mr. Hartwig left, leaving me with the keys to lock up. As I was sweeping, I heard the bell above the door ring. I looked up, my heart stopped.

Standing there was a women, middle age, short blonde hair, blue eyes. My mother. She turned to me. "Andrea." She breathed.

I was shaking as mom started walking towards me. "M-mo-mom, how-what-when-"

"I missed you."

I frowned. "If you would've taken a moment to see your child depressed and stopped yelling with Steven, maybe things would be different."

Mom sighed and gestured to a table. We sat down in silence for a few minutes, then she spoke. "Your coming back to England with me."

I shook my head. "No... You don't own me. I don't want to go."

Mom narrowed her eyes. "I am your mother. I gave birth to you; you will do as I say."

I flinched and forced a nod. "Fine."

"I'm sending you the a boarding school with Jerome and Poppy. You can tell them who you are in your own time."

"Why wouldn't they recognize me?"

Mom looked at me for a moment. "First; you have light brown hair now, not blonde. Second; your not 13 anymore-your 17."

I nodded and looked down. "Fine, I'll be ready in an hour. I don't have much."

Mom smiled. "I'll drive you to... where ever you live."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! TOMORROW I'LL UPDATE! :)**


	3. Welcome to the House of Anubis

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**_

* * *

_**Andrea's POV**_

"Yes, Mum... Yes, I'm in the cab... okay bye." I hit end on my phone.

_I never had to deal with this sort of thing 2 weeks ago. _I thought, _Now I have to be told what to do lie I didn't take care of myself for 4 year._

I tucked away my phone into my cross body purse that Mom bought me. Last week, while packing for school, Mom took me to every girly store she could think of. She bought me everything I looked at. Even stuff I didn't want.

Right now I'm wearing dress that goes to the mid-thigh with a upper white lace bodice, a teal pok-a-dot skirt, and a brown leather belt around the ribs. A pair of white glitter strappy heels and golden cross body bag. I also have a huge makeup kit now, and nail polish kit. My eye makeup looked innocent, yet sexy and made my blue/grey eyes pop. I had my first manicure three days ago and got paint splatters on my nail and toes.

My long chocolatey hair was in perfect waves to my waist. It used to go to my hips, but I got it cut.

"Here you go, love." Said the old cabbie, parking the black cab in front of a old school. He reminded me of Mr. Hartwig, whom I've loved as a father. I have his number and he told me to call him if I ever need something, or just want to talk.

"Thank you," I smiled, getting out of the cab. The cabbie got out my bags and smiled at me.

"Do you need direction, love." He asked kindly.

I nodded. "Thanks, yeah. I'm sort of new to the area." It wasn't a compete lie.

"I can tell. You have a hint of an Irish accent."

I beamed at this. I know that my British accent will forever be on my tongue, but it's nice to know I have a piece of my true home in Ireland.

"Thank you. I did live there for 4 years."

After all my luggage was out, the cabbie said. "What house are you in?"

"Um..." I took out my papers. "Anubis."

He chuckled. "Third child I had to drive there in 2 years." He gave another hearty laugh, making me give my own laugh, which sounded small and weak versus his.

He showed me to my house and I gave him 20 pounds as a tip. He just gave me a small smile and handed me a card.

"Call if you need a ride, or a friend, or a grandfather. Anything."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome, love." He said, and made his way back to his cab.

I turned to an old, creepy house. It looked more a mansion, in my eyes. I grabbed my suitcase and hauld it up the porch steps. When I got to a oak door, I knocked. After a few seconds and women, about 30 or so, with dark kin, hair and eyes opened the door. She had a warm glow about her that made you feel happy and comfortable.

"Hello dearie! Please come in," She said, pulling me into the house. "I'm Trudy Rehmann, your housemother."

"I'm Andrea Woods." I replied.

"The others are in the dinning room. Come along, lets go meet your housemates."

I followed Trudy into a dinning room with kids sitting around the table, all a year younger than me. Yes, I'm going to be a junior this years, though I should be a senior.

"Dearies, this is Andrea Woods. She'll be staying with Nina and Amber."

Everyone said _hi_ or _hey_ and their names; _Amber, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Joy, Alfie, Mara, Eddie and... Jerome. _I looked at my brother in shock. He hadn't changed to much, except the fact that he'd grown a lot taller. Went from 5'1 to 6 foot. I'm only 5'3, I'd feel like a midget by him.

"Hey," was all I said.

Jerome was studying me, like he knew me but wasn't sure. He seemed to be asking a silent question,

_Is that you, Annie?_

I gave him a wink, _talk later._

A girl next to him, Mara I think, looked at us. Obvious jealousy on her face for some reason.

* * *

**Please review! At least 3 or so please? It'd mean a lot. ANDREA's OUTFIT IS ON MY PROFILE :)**


	4. Yes, I am your Sister

Amber's POV

Nina and I helped Andrea unpack. I instantly like Andrea, she's pretty, fashionable, and seems really nice.

I was putting away her jackets when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in." Said Nina.

Jerome's head poked in. "Trudy said it's time for supper," He glanced at Andrea. "Um, Andrea can I speak to you for a second."

She nodded and Nina and I left for supper.

"What do you think that's about?" I asked Nina as we walked down the stairs.

"I don't know. Then again, Jerome is always being mysterious." We had to agree on that.

When we got to supper, Mara asked where Jerome is.

"Talking to Andrea in our room."

Mara nearly choked. "What are they doing up there?"

I shrugged. "Who knows."

_Jerome's POV_

"Where the hell where you?" I asked, anger in my voice.

Andrea looked down. "Ireland. I'm sorry Gerbil, but you know I had to go."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. But why didn't you ever call, or write or anything." I was holding back tears now. And Jerome clarke doesn't cry. "I thought you where dead."

Andrea looked up from her folding and walked over to where I was standing. She looked me in the eye. "I'm not dead." Then she gave me a huge hug. "I love you, Gerbil. Don't forget it."

I smiled and hugged back, even tighter. I kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Annie."

_**A/N: Sorry that this chapter in incredibly short :/, Anyway, Jerome and Andrea find out and reunite. Next chapter will have a lot of drama... jealous Mara and a sibling day.**_


	5. Sibling Day part 1

Andrea's POV

Today was a 'siblings day' for Jerome, Poppy and I. We where going to an amusement park since it's Saturday.

I looked around my room. Nina and Amber where still asleep. Which makes sense since it's 8:00am on a Saturday. I slipped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and ran to the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into my outfit.

It was a striped tank top, teal shorts, teal converse, a leather jacket and a poke-a-dot backpack. I tied my hair into a ponytail and left the bathroom. I went downstairs. Trudy was walking to the kitchen when she saw me.

"Morning, Andrea." She greeted. "What are doing up?"

"I'm going somewhere with my family." I smiled. "Is that alright?"

Trudy nodded. "Yes, what time will you be back?"

"Um.. Around six or so."

Jerome walked out of his room and joined us at the front hall. "Morning Trudes, Annie." Jerome smiled; he was wearing a pair of jeans, a blue T-shirt and a jacket. "I'm going out with family, Trudes. Be back at six."

Trudy looked at up questionably. "Uh, okay…?"

We smiled at her and left the house. It was cool outside. Perfect for a day out.

"So what house is Poppy in?" I asked.

"Isis." Jerome said as we walked up a hill. We came to a red brick building with brown shutters. "Here we are." We walked onto the porch and rung the bell.

A woman with straight blond hair opened the door. "Jerome, good to see you and…" She looked at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jerome and Poppy's sister, Andrea. We're here to pick her up, if it's okay with you, of course." I answered.

She nodded and let us in. "Poppy!" She called up the spiral stairwell. "Your brother and sister are here for you."

Poppy came running down the stairs so fast I thought she'd fall.

"Annie!" squeled Poppy, practically jumping on me. "I missed you so much."

"I miss you to, Poptart." I smiled.

"You look so different." Poppy pointed out.

"So do you, genius." I smirked. I looked at my siblings. "We'd better get going."

_**A/N: Merry Christmas! Or Hanukah or Kwanza! **_


End file.
